Mario Galaxy Riders 2: Recontruction of the Delta Omega
Note: only the creator shall edit, but everyone can comment. Mario Galaxy Riders 2: Recontruction of the Delta Omega, or simply Mario Galaxy Riders 2, is a game for the Wii U and 3DS and the sequel to Mario Galaxy Riders. The gameplay is the same as the first game, with vechiles to control. At some parts in the story, the player chooses how it goes. Plot Opening Scence Deep in the outer cosmos of space, King Boo and Petey Piranha once again meet up with Mario's most feared enemies, and new ones like Glamdozer, Peewee Piranha, Digga-Leg, Megaleg, Fire Gobblegut, Gooper Blooper, Eely-Mouth, and Boolusses. However, Kameck decided to leave the evildoers and rejoin Bowser. The Delta Omegas are rebuilt (hence the name), and once again attacks Bowser and Mario. This forces them to team up again and search for Power Stars. Part I: Escape from the Mushroom Kingdom/Valley of Bowser King Boo launches a sneak attack on Bowser, while Petey Piranha attacks Mario. At this point, the player can choose to escape from the Mushroom Kingdom or the Valley of Bowser. *If the player chooses to escape from the Mushroom Kingdom, they take control of Mario. They must talk to Luigi and Toad, where they run from a consantly overeating flower (we all know who that is). Once the flower is outran, they now must find Bowser. *If the player chooses to escape from the Valley of Bowser, they take control of Bowser. They must talk to Bowser Jr. and Kameck, where they run from a giant Boo with a crown (we all know who that is). Once the Boo is defeated, they must now find Mario. Either way, they run into each other. They find a sign that says to go to Wario's Castle. Part II: Challenge of the Wario Bros. The gang must make it through Wario's Castle. At the roof, Mario and Luigi find Wario and Waluigi. The player selects who to fight first, and the Boss Battle begins. Boss Battle: Wario The player is playing as Mario. The player is on a planet with a giant purple "W". Wario throws 3 Bob-ombs at the player. Mario must grab a Bob-omb and throw it back, which will stun him. Mario must jump on him. Repeat 3 times and he is defeated Boss Battle: Waluigi The player is playing as LuigiThis is completely the same, but Waluigi throws 5 Bob-ombs instead of three. Also Luigi must fire a Banzai Bill at him. After they've both been defeated, they will be playable. Part III: Yoshi's Island The heroes fly to Yoshi's Island, and Yoshi wants to see his friends, but Birdo wants to see her little sister, Blue Birdo. The player chooses where to go. However, after they choose, Baby Bowser appears and steals Bowser Jr.'s magic paintbrush. Boss Battle: Baby Bowser The player is playing as Bowser Jr. Baby Bowser will throw "paintbombs" at the player. They will fight back. This is super easy, all they have to do is jump on him. Baby Bowser says he's sorry and joins the team, but first he returns Jr.'s brush. Yoshi decides to see his friends. Part IV: Rainbow of...Yoshis? The player is Yoshi. They see a bunch of Yoshis. They challenge Yoshi to a Boss Battle. Yoshi accepts as he wants to impress Boshi. Boss Battle: 50 Yoshis The Yoshis circle Yoshi. The player must take them all out with a million Bob-ombs. Once they are taken out, Boshi challenges Yoshi. Boss Battle: Boshi Boshi attacks the player by throwing bombs at him. Yoshi must climb up a hill and Ground Pound. Boshi and the Yoshis joins the team. Part V: Blue Birdo's Boss Battle Birdo returns home and finds Blue Birdo. Blue Birdo is angry and attacks. Boss Battle: Blue Birdo Blue Birdo spits 3 eggs. Birdo will have to spit eggs at her until her health is 0. Blue Birdo calms down and joins the team. Part VI: The Rise of Dry Bowser The players find a note from McBoo. They discover that Dry Bowser and Boolusess captured him in his own mansion. However, Dry Bowser and a Delta Omega appears. Boss Battle: Dry Bowser Dry Bowser attacks with a Delta Omega. Luigi must use the Poltergust 5000 to suck it up. The undead menace has 500 HP. Luigi has to have a Bob-omb walk on him. Once done, he dies. Dry Bowser is revived but, with McBoo in a Boo-proof cage, King Boo and Boolusess arrive. They say Dry Bowser is weak and is fired. The heroes are scared to see McBoo stuck in a painting. Dry Bowser, with Dry Bones and Dark Bones, joins the team. They head to McBoo's Mansion... Part VII: Luigi and the Mystery of McBoo's Mansion The player is Luigi. He is very scared. Eventully he sees King Boo giving Boolusess orders. Luigi is unnoticed. King Boo leaves and Luigi frees McBoo. But Boolusess notices Luigi. The Boss Battle begins. Boss Battle: Boolusess The player is still Luigi, but Luigi's partner is McBoo. It is exactly the same battle style in Luigi's Mansion. Part VIII: Return of the Goomba King The player is the Koopalings in their starship. They find Goomboss, and challenge him. Boss Battle: Goomboss Goomboss throws Goombas at the player (Poor Goomba...). They will have to shoot him. He has 250 HP. Goomboss joins the team after. Part IX: Magikoopa Battle Under Away: Kameck vs Kammy!!! The player is Kameck. He sees Kammy and attacks. Boss Battle: Kammy Koopa Kammy has the same attacks and HP as Kameck, so its pretty easy. Kammy joins the team. Note: Plot not finished yet. Mini-Games Unlike the first game, Riders 2 features multiplayer minigames, shown below. Each has four levels. *Space Battle **The players get in vechiles and tries to and try to shoot each other down. The last player remaining is the winner. The arenas are Robo Fatcory, Doomship of Doom, Piranhaville, and McBoo's Mansion. *Arieal Attack!! **The players must defend the hub from enemies. The levels are Comet Observatory, Starship Mario, Koopaling Cruser, and Peach's Castle. *Mayham with McBoo **The players goes through McBoo's Mansion and faces the McBoo ''heroes, including McBoo himself. The levels are Escape from the Basement, Very Scary Stairs, Prototybe Invasion, and Match with McBoo. *Escape from Piranhaville **The players must try to escape Piranhaville, ruled by Petey Piranha, who is gaurding the exit. The levels are Thorny's Revenge, To The Surface, Peewee Attacks, and Now Leaving Piranhaville. *Bouncey! Bouncey! Bouncey! **The players battle each other while bounceing rapidly. The arenas are Boucing above Porcupuffers, Down Baron Brrr's Summit, Gearmo vs. Gearmo, and Kingfin's Bonefin. *Glamdozer's Vendetta **The player must escape a maze set up by Glamdozer, who is gaurding the exit. The levels are Flipsville's New Mayor, Through the Maze, Renamed Dozerville, and Glamdozer's Maze Exit. *Boo Alert! **The players must escape from a swarm of boos. The levels are Luigi's Mansion, McBoo's Mansion, Boneyard, and King Boo's Illusion. *Run, Mario, Run! **The players race each other as Mario. The tracks are Mario's Castle, Starship Mario, Mario Land, and Castle Dungeon. *Bouldergiest's Blockbuster Battle **The players must escape from Bouldergiest. The levels are Boulderville, Rise of Metalhead, Bomb Boo Block, and Bouldergiest is Back. *Petey Piranha's Final Battle **The players must defeat Petey Piranha in four parts. The battles are Return to Piranhaville, Petey's Underwater Scuffle, Thorny is Back, and The Final Battle Part I. *King Boo's Final Battle **The players must King Boo in four parts. The battles are Boolussus's Vendetta, Prince Boo Attacks, Luigi vs. McBoo, and The Final Battle Part II. Playable Characters Mario Parts *Mario *Luigi *Peach *Daisy *Toad *Yoshi *Birdo Bowser Parts *Bowser *Bowser Jr. *Kameck *Koopalings *False Bowser *Morton Koopa Snr. Unlockable Playable Characters Mario Parts *Wario-beat his challenge in Challenges of the Wario Bros. *Waluigi-beat him in Challenges of the Wario Bros. *Blue Birdo-beat her in Blue Birdo's Boss Battle. *Yoshis and Boshi-defeat them all in Rainbow of...Yoshis? *McBoo-beat the level Luigi and the Mystery of McBoo's Mansion Bowser Parts *Dry Bowser-beat him in The Rise of Dry Bowser *Goomboss-beat him in Return of the Goomba King *Baby Bowser-beat him in Yoshi's Island *Kammy Koopa-beat her Note: neither are finished Bosses *King Boo *Petey Piranha *McBoo (minigame only) *Glamdozer *Kingfin *Eely-Mouth *Gooper Blooper *Blue Birdo *Goomboss *Wario *Waluigi *Boolusess *Dry Bowser Trivia *This is the first game to have Eely Mouth since Super Mario Sunshine. *This is the first game to feature McBoo that is not in the McBoo series. *King Boo is more evil in here. ** Same with Petey Piranha. *If P1 is Bowser Jr., P2 is Baby Bowser, and P3 is Kameck, Kameck will be confused and think there are 2 Jrs. *Part VI's name is a reference to the Pokemon movie, ''The Rise of Darkrai. **This is also the same with Part VII, but referenceing the Pokemon movie,'' Lucario and the Mystery of Mew''. **This is ALSO the same with the King Boo level, but referenceing the Pokemon movie, Zoroark: Master of Illusions. *Even though the Delta Omega is in the title, it does not appear until Part VI. Similar Games *Rosalina and the Cosmic Spirit *Super Mario Sunshine II: Battle of the Frozen Isle *Mario Kart: Double Dash The Sequel *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 2 *Mario Kart: Double Dash!! 3 *Super Mario Galaxy 4 *Mario Kart 8 Wii U *Mario and Sonic at the Rio 2016 Olympic Games *Super Mario Galaxy 2.5 *Mario Kart 9 *New Super Mario Bros. VR *Super Mario World: Wii *Mario Forever *Mario Forever 2 *Mario Forever 3 *Mario Forever 4 *Mario Forever 5 *Mario Forever 6 *Super Mario Bros: Diaper Duty *Diaper Duty 2: The Eggs *Diaper Duty 3: Baby Peach's Turn to Shine *Diaper Duty 4: Piranha Plant Storms *Diaper Duty 5: Koopa Kid Gets Mad *Diaper Duty 6: Baby Birdo is Born *Diaper Duty 7: The Nega Star Children *Diaper Duty 8: The Yoshi Migration *Diaper Duty 9: The Lost Island *Diaper Duty 10: Koopa Kid's Revenge *McBoo's Mansion *McBoo's Mansion 2 Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Mario (series) Category:Mario Games Category:Nintendo 3DS Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Galaxy Riders